womenwikiaorg-20200214-history
Sally Lindsay
Sally Lindsay (born 21 May 1973, Stockport, England) is an English actress best known for playing the role of Shelley Unwin in the long-running ITV Soap opera Coronation Street. She is also known for currently playing the role of Lisa in the Sky1 comedy Mount Pleasant. History[edit source | editbeta] Early life Before becoming an actress, Lindsay studied English at the University of Hull and had aspirations of becoming a journalist. However, she was cast in a play and enjoyed the experience, and then studied at North Cheshire Theatre School before dabbling with stand up comedy. When she was 24, she met and became friends with comedian Peter Kay. Subsequently, Lindsay and Kay appeared together in Phoenix Nights and in the video for the Comic Relief single "Is This the Way to Amarillo". In 2000, she appeared in an episode of The Royle Family, playing Twiggy's girlfriend, Michelle. ''Coronation Street''[edit source | editbeta] After winning the "Best Actress" category in the Inside Soaps 2005 Awards, Lindsay implied in a radio interview on Mark Radcliffe's BBC Radio 2 show, where she was a regular guest, that she would be leaving the soap at the end of her contract (before the end of the year) to pursue some comedy projects. Lindsay subsequently announced that she would leave the role in 2006 after playing Shelley for five years. She returned for several episodes in late September/early October 2006. 2006 to present[edit source | editbeta] After leaving Coronation Street Lindsay concentrated on work in the theatre. In 2006, she played Marilyn Monroe in the musical Ella, meet Marilyn by Bonnie Greer opposite Rain Pryor at the Pleasance Ace Dome in Edinburgh, and appeared in The Ho-Ho Club at the King's Head Theatre, Islington, London. In Summer 2007, she played Beatrice in an open air run of Much Ado About Nothing at Stafford Castle. Lindsay also appears as a regular guest and contributor to the Radcliffe and Maconie Show on BBC Radio 2 and she launched a DVD Sally Lindsay's Party Pub Quiz(2008), shot a role in a comedy pilot Till I die for the ITV network and starred in a radio comedy for Radio 4 Pick-Ups with John Thomson. Lindsay played Helen in Shelagh Delaney's acclaimed drama A Taste of Honey in November and December 2008 at the Royal Exchange Theatre in Manchester. She voiced the character of Piella Bakewell in the 2008 BBC Wallace and Gromit film A Matter of Loaf and Death which aired Christmas Day. She was handpicked for the role by Wallace and Gromit creator Nick Park after he heard her voice on the radio.[2] On New Year's Eve December 2008 Sally won the BBC's Celebrity Mastermind with the specialist subject of Carry On Films. She scored 18 points in the first round and ended with a total score of 27 points following the general knowledge section. The other contestants were Mel Smith,Mick Hucknall and Summer Strallen. Lindsay returned to the Royal Exchange in July 2009, playing Linda in the world premiere of Niel Bartlets 'Everybody loves a Winner' for the Manchester International Festival. She then toured with Eve Ensler's "The Vagina Monologues", which ended in Nov 2009. In 2010 she joined the cast of the 2nd series of BBC Three sketch show Scallywagga on BBC Three.[3] She also appeared as the recurring character 'tea lady' in the second series of the BBC1 comedy drama Reggie Perrin.[4] As of September 2011, she became a permanent panellist on Loose Women, as was previously confirmed by Denise Welch on July 22, 2011 during an interview on Alan Carr: Chatty Man. The ITV1 detective series Scott & Bailey (2011-) was developed from an idea conceived by Lindsay and fellow actress Suranne Jones.[5] As a fan of television programmes such as Cagney & Lacey, Lindsay was interested in the concept of a programme detailing the lives of two professional women. She had originally been set to portray the character Janet Scott, but due to the birth of twin sons wasn't able to commit to this role. She appears instead as Alison Bailey, the sister of Jones' character in episodes of the first and second series but only limited appearances in Series 1 due to being pregnant with twins .[6] Since August 2011 she has starred in the Sky1 comedy series Mount Pleasant. She plays the character of Lisa, described as a "real woman in a real marriage living in a real part of Manchester."[7] Filmography[edit source | editbeta] Category:1973 births